Violet Davis
Violet Davis is a 10-year-old girl and a friend of Katie Schioko in the Katie series. She was the daughter of deceased parents: Nadia & Henderson Walters. She is now the adopted daughter of Lila Davis & George Davis. Her birth parents died of cholera when she was 8-years-old. She was abused by her aunt who became her stepmother named Jane Walters who was arrested at the end of the book. History Violet was born on July 4, 2005 to Nadia & Henderson Walters as the youngest daughter. Her older sisters were Geraldine & Samantha Walters. When her parents died, her aunt took her in becoming her abusive stepmother along with Geraldine & Samantha hated her and abused her. Her stepmother was arrested at the end of the book and her sisters were taken to a foster home where they are disciplined a lot. In Katie Grows Up, the final book in the series, Violet is now a 17-year-old teenage girl who still wears her sailing dress, but wears a big size which was bought by her adopted mother, Lila. She is now dating 18-year-old Sammy Waltz. Appearance As a child, Violet was small for her age, had long black hair, wore a small sailors hat and a sailors dress. She looked like the image of her mother, Nadia. As an teenager, she was taller, had longer black hair, wore red lipstick, wore a bigger sailors hat and a bigger sailors dress. She also wore a bra with a star on it which is barely seen. Appearances Kate Visits Her Father Katie befriended Violet when she was a child, living with her abusive stepmother and abusive older sisters. She is a major character throughout the book. At the end of the book, she is adopted by Lila & George Davis, a loving couple that couldn't have kids. Katie's Christmas: Christmas In DollyTown Violet appears near the end searching for Katie and John who had gone missing along with Kelly Parker, Danny Budweiser, Sakira Laka, & Marie Smith: John's girlfriend. The police come with them. After freeing Katie & John, the police were about to arrest the child thieves when Rosita, the female thief grabbed Violet while Paul, the male thief grabbed Marie and took the two girls hostage. But the two girls were rescued by Katie & John and the child thieves were arrested by the police and taken to prison. Violet hugs Katie and thanks her for rescuing her and Marie kisses John on the cheek thanking him for rescuing her. At the end, Violet is seen celebrating Christmas along with Katie's family and friends. Katie On The Train Katie is celebrating her 11th birthday with her friends: Violet, Kelly, Danny, Sakira, and some others when they come across an island where children disappear. Violet was the first to disappear and the friends went searching for her to discover that she was captured by cannibals who were planning on eating her. But Katie & her friends rescued Violet and the police arrested the cannibals. Katie's Spooky Halloween During this book, Violet and Sammy developed a crush on each other. But Violet along with Sammy and some of Katie's other friends join Katie for Halloween. They discovered a spooky haunted house and decided to investigate it. They discovered robbers trying to steal the antiques. Violet is captured by the robbers who threaten to kill her if Katie & her friends call the police. But Katie rescued Violet from the evil crooks and the police come and arrest the robbers. Violet's adopted parents are seen in this one reuniting with their daughter. Katie Grows Up: The Story of Seven Teenagers In the final book in the series, in the Violet arc chapter, Violet is mentioned to have grown into a 17-year-old who is dating 18-year-old Sammy Waltz. Her sisters are mentioned to have become nicer to her and now live with her and her adoptive parents. Her oldest sister, Geraldine is married and has two children and her older sister Samantha is a single mother of three children and Violet decides that she wants to have kids too. The arc ends with Violet and Sammy's wedding. Personality A little bit shy at first, Violet is a very kind and friendly girl. She cares about everybody including animals. In Katie's Spooky Halloween, she is shown to have grown to like romance and has a crush on Sammy Waltz, a girl-lover. Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Living Category:Married Category:Youngest in their family Category:Katie's Friends